


Look! A Distraction!

by Adiaphory



Series: Plural [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Romano, Dom Spain, Fingering, Human AU, Lovino likes some dominance, Lovino's sassy internal monologue, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plural, Short, Timestamp, blowjob, can stand alone, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiaphory/pseuds/Adiaphory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio sets up the TV Lovino allowed him to buy. Luckily for Lovino, Antonio is easily distracted.</p><p>[Timestamp to "Plural" because I suck and I owe everyone something.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look! A Distraction!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm a piece of shit and have been pretty blocked when it comes to writing. So here's a random moment in Plural with some dick-sucking. To get ya'll through until I finally grow a pair and finish the next chapter.
> 
> Takes place when Antonio sugar-daddies a TV for Lovino. Before the reconciliation with Francis and Gil.
> 
> It's porn. Don't think too hard about it.

Lovino groaned and tapped his head back into the wall he had been leaning on. Antonio was taking way too long to install their new TV and the cable he was positive was illegally installed.

“It’s two fuckin’ wires, what’s so complicated about plugging in _two fuckin’ wires_?!”

Antonio sighed. “I didn’t want to tell you this way…” he ducked his head down in shame, earning a curious and only slightly guilty look from Lovino. “I am _wire illiterate_.”

“Oh go fuck yourself.”

“Already did in the shower.”

Lovino flushed. “You jerked off in my shower? You fucking pervert.”

The TV hissed as static crossed the screen. Antonio smirked, proud of himself for finally accomplishing something. Lovino, however, was unimpressed with how long it took the Spaniard to figure out which way the power cord went into the wall outlet.

“Look! I got it on!”

With a note of sarcasm, Lovino huffed out, “Now figure out the rest of it, Tim The Toolman Taylor.”

“Did you just reference Home Improvement?”

“I grew up on it, old man.”

“Can this old man go down on you?”

The blood rushed to Lovino’s face almost as fast as it rushed to his dick. He knew Antonio had his own brand of a wild side, but he didn’t often experience these moments of being a hoe.

“You’re here to install my TV,” Lovino replied weakly, throat dry.

Antonio stood up and slinked up to his roommate and whatever-the-hell Lovino was to him. One tanned hand reached out and rest on Lovino’s waist while the other hand immediately went to cradle the Italian’s sharp hip.

“You’re frustrated,” Antonio purred, his mouth attaching to his prey’s neck. He could almost taste the excitement Lovino tried so hard to conceal.

“S-stop that,” was the best Lovino could manage. He was melting into Antonio’s touch and embarrassed at the positive reaction every touch had earned. He gasped gently when Antonio slid his hand from hip to crotch and rubbed him through his jeans.

Antonio led Lovino backwards and onto the dusty old couch they desperately needed to replace. The shorter man fell back onto it, ready to whine at the sudden lack of Antonio’s touch and the very visible state of his arousal. His pants were too tight, his skin was too hot, and that jerk bastard Antonio looked all too pleased with himself.

“Take off your pants, Lovi,” Antonio gently commanded. He watched with an arched eyebrow until Lovino reached down to undo his button and fly, grumbling to himself.

Christ, he hated how dominance turned him on.

Antonio got to his knees before Lovino and pulled the pants down to his ankles, not allowing Lovino to undress himself any further. The Italian’s cock sprung up and stood freely, the tip leaking just enough to make Lovino cover his face with his hands.

_This is so embarrassing. That fucking bastard can see how—the way he—my—_

A hand was wrapping around his cock and Lovino shuddered and bucked into it.

“No, Lovi,” Antonio said deeply. “Stay still. _Tonio_ will take care of this.”

The cock in his hand twitched.

“Good boy. No moving.”

_God, why is this fucker so hot when he’s telling me what to do?_

Antonio eased his hand up, stroking agonizingly slow. He felt every pulse of lust and every movement of the skin in his grasp. He was pleased with himself when he looked up to see Lovino biting his lip and grasping the cushions to keep himself from moving.

“Good boy, Lovi. You’re such a good boy for me.”

_Fuck._

Antonio stroked faster and reached his free hand to his mouth. He popped his middle finger into his mouth and sucked on it, making sure to wet the digit thoroughly. It took only a second to take it out and lower it, teasing Lovino’s balls with the wetness.

Oh my god, he’s going to—

The finger went lower until it was almost under Lovino. Lovino barely thought about it when he shifted himself back, legs opening more, ass exposed better for his—roommate? Lover? Idiot?

And Lovino moaned when the wet finger rubbed against his hole, barely prodding it, not even trying to enter him. A sudden heat was surrounding his cock and he nearly came when he opened his eyes to see Antonio, on his knees, one hand wrapped around his cock, his mouth around the head, and the other hand hidden from view.

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._

The finger breached his hole, the tip barely sliding in, as Antonio bobbed his head down and took the entire length of Lovino’s cock into his mouth. Keeping still was near impossible and it wasn’t helping that Antonio was pushing his finger in deeper and looking for his prostate.

“Fuck!” Lovino hissed, hips jerking. His voice was becoming strained and raspy, not that he was talking much. His knuckles were white and his fingers hurt from digging them into the couch.

Antonio didn’t seem to care and kept on rubbing on the inside and sucking on Lovino’s dick. He bobbed and thrusted, swallowed and rubbed. Lovino was vibrating with need, with the intensity of the pleasure building and building. Without warning he cried out a strangled noise that sounded like a mixture of “Toni!” and “Fuck!”

His cock exploded down Antonio’s throat and the Spaniard swallowed it down like it was nothing. His withdrew his finger from the spasming ass and sat back to admire his handiwork.

Lovino was leaning back, boneless, breathing heavily. He was too wiped out at the moment to even try pulling his pants up or to do anything with his spent and limp dick, which lay where Antonio left it.

The Spaniard smiled sideways and pulled the jeans from Lovino’s feet. Then he stood and pulled off Lovino’s shirt.

“Can’t fuck, you bastard,” Lovino groaned.

Antonio shook his head. “I’m not about to make love to you.”

He picked up the Italian, who only struggled a little, and carried him to their shared bed.

“Take a nap, Lovi.”

Lovino narrowed his eyes. He’d love a nap but it was the principle! Being _told_ to nap!

“Take a nap or _Tonio_ will have to punish you.”

_Goddamn it, I’m hard again._


End file.
